Friendship, Love and Jealousy
by FLJWriter
Summary: Two best friends get sorted in two different houses, one ends up in Gryffindor whilst the other is sorted into Slytherin. It seemed like the color of your robe can really break a friendship. Better summary inside! HPxOC, DMxOC, HGxRW
1. 001 Diagon Alley

**A/N: This was my very first fanfiction and after some minor alternations during the process of writing, this is how it ended up to be.  
Please be kind, helpful comments are loved, haters will mentally be sacrificed to the Dementors.**

Disclaimer: _All rights to Harry Potter belong to J.K. Rowling, author and mastermind. All characters you do know recognize belong to me unless stated otherwise._

**Chapter One: Diagon Alley**

Two pair of shoes stopped in front of the old and rotten door that belonged to the Leaky Cauldron.

"So, this is it? This is the famous Leaky Cauldron that everyone has been talking about?"

"Apparently."

The two of them observed the building for another short moment, when a bald man opened the door.

"Well, are the two of you going to stand out there, lurking or are you planning on coming in? The lot of you are scaring away the customers"

"I guess we'd better get inside then" Ashanti said, rolling her eyes.

The two of them followed the bald and rather creepy man inside the Leaky Cauldron.

"Cheeky old man, isn't he?" Kiara asked.

"I'll say" Ashanti agreed, "And in need of a serious haircut"

The two of them laughed it off, seeing as Tom obviously was in no condition to get a haircut, after all, he _was _bald.

As the two of them followed bald man Tom, Kiara reached into the pocket of her black skinny jeans and pulled out a piece of paper.

"Look at all these stuff, wands, standard book of spells, ingredients, cauldrons, we didn't have to buy these things on Zweinstein.."

"Let me have a look" Ashanti took the piece of paper and scanned it a couple of times, "I am starting to wonder why on earth we had to transfer... and why do we need wands?"

"How else are you going to learn how to use magic, deary?" a red haired woman who happened to pass them on the stairs noted as she overheard their conversation.

"Ehm, how about by channelling your power through hands and eyes? Silent spells and flicks of wrists? You know, wand-less magic?" Kiara said with an arched brow.

The woman laughed as she shook her head, "Dear, foolish girl, you are so new to magic, that is too advanced for any kind of witch or wizard, no one is able to perform silent spells or use magic without a wand, you two have so much to learn"

"Did she just call me foolish?" Kiara asked, keeping her eyes on the unknown but very annoying witch who just seemed to find it more then normal to butt into someone's conversation.

"Come on you two, haven't got all day" Tom called them from the top of the stairs, the man apparently had no idea the two of them were held up by the witch, and kept walking until he ended up by their room without the guests.

"Let's go" Ashanti said and the two of them were off, following the bard until they ended in front of two doors.

"These are your rooms for the night, I take it you will be getting school supplies today and leave for the train tomorrow"

"That's the plan" Ashanti nodded.

He walked back to the stairs, "Then I take this will do fine" after saying that he disappeared.

"Moody little fella"

"Reminded me of uncle Fester"

"Not as funny though"

"Not at all"

* * *

After finding their luggage in their rooms, they decided to go down to Diagon Alley to get the accessories that were listed on the list that they had receive with the letter.

They had even received a map of Diagon Alley so they knew exactly where they could buy what they needed, and they were probably the only fifth year students who never been in Diagon Alley before.

"So, what should we get first? Our books, robes, brooms, animals or wands" Ashanti asked.

"Definitely wands! I want to know what's so special about practising magic with a piece of plastic"

"You actually think that they're using those party magician wands?"

Kiara shrugged, "We'll see soon enough..I guess"

They made our way through the crowded streets of the magical boulevard, heading towards Ollivanders.

Ollivanders was a narrow and shabby shop and above the door hang a sign saying '_Ollivander's: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 BC'_ in peeling gold.

There was only one item on display in the window that was overlooking Diagon Alley, and that was a wand, lying on a faded purple cushion in the rather dusty looking window.

But as the two girls entered the shop, rows of narrow boxes reached the end of the store and the ceiling.

"Can I help you" a sudden voice spoke from behind a pile of boxes after which a man appeared.

Mr. Ollivander was a pale-eyes, white-haired, skinny man with still a rather wise and friendly expression on his face.

"We are looking for wands" Ashanti said, taking another look around.

"Ah! Then you came to the right place" he smiled as he placed the box in his hands on a pile of others.

"Gee, ya think?" Kiara whispered to Ashanti who let out a silent laugh before focussing on the man again.

"Is this your first time looking for a wand?" he asked as he drew open a drawer and pulled out several measuring items.

"It is, actually, so we have no clue what to do"

"Not to worry dear child, I am more then happy to help every first year student find the perfect wand, be it a student from Hogwarts, Beaux-batons, or Durmstrang"

Kiara shook her head, "Oh, but we're not first year students, we were transferred to Hogwarts as fourth year students"

Mr. Ollivander paused and stared at them with a confused frown on his face.

"And yet, you have never bought or used a wand?"

"OK, why is that so surprising to everyone here?" Kiara demanded.

Ashanti shrugged, "Our school taught us magic without attributes. No wands, no brooms, nothing else but ourselves" she, on the other hand, was more patient to explain to the confused and clueless.

"I see, that is curious. Very curious indeed" he then grabbed his measuring tape, "OK, well, let's get this done then. Which is your wand arm?"

Ashanti and Kiara exchanged looks and then held out an arm, Ashanti held out her left and Kiara held out her right, as these are also their writing arms.

Mr. Ollivander rolled out the tape measure and let it measure parts of the arm and body by itself.

"Every wand has a powerful magical core in it. Here in Ollivanders, we use phoenix tail feathers, phoenix tears, unicorn hairs, and heartstrings of dragons. Right, that's enough" he said and the tape measure fell to the ground.

"You try this one, and you, this might be the one for you" he handed both the girls a wand.

He first turned his gaze to Ashanti, "Cypress and Dragon heart string, 11 inches, firm"

Then he turned to Kiara, "and yours is made of Pine, Dragon Heart-string, 11 inches long, nice and stiff"

He took a step back and stared at them, waiting for them to do something but neither of the girls had a clue what they were supposed to do.

"Well go on, give it a wave, see how it works"

The girls, once again, exchanged looks and each of them waved the wand from side to side.

Nothing really interesting happened so he snatched them away and walked back through the rows of boxes, returning with more boxes.

The pile of tried wands rose steadily on the little spindly chair, as the rows of boxes grew smaller and smaller.

It then took a while for him to return back with two very old looking boxes.

"I think this might be the one for you. 10 inches long, made from vine wood with a unicorn heart-string, it is the perfect, strong wand for those who are pure hearted and kind" he told Ashanti.

She nodded as she took the wand, a strange and warm glow appeared upon touching, and gave it the lightest of wave. All the piles of boxes, still stacked or placed on the chair, immediately flew through the shop and onto the ground.

"Oops, sorry about that"

"Not to worry, it happens most of the time when a wand finds its owner", he then turned to Kiara and opened the box he had for her, "And this one might suit you the best, it is made from holly wood, 11 inches, with a phoenix tear core, a powerful one indeed, for the strong minded and strong hearted"

She nodded and upon taking the wand, a weird wind seemed to flow through the tip of the wand to the top of her head as she gave it the slightest of wave.

Instead of all the boxes flying through the room like the last time, a strange light came from the tip of the wand and the glass of the window broke and smashed onto the ground and the display, causing several witches and wizards to take a quick gaze inside.

"Oh my G..- was that supposed to happen?" Kiara asked.

"I think it does, the effect of the slightest of movement of a new wand in the hands of an inexperienced witch or wizard varies, depending on the person and the wand" he explained.

After placing their wands safely in their boxes, they each paid 7 galleons and left the shop.

"That was so weird.. I feel bad for the man that he has to clean up the mess we made" Ashanti said.

"He's a wizard, he can use his own wand to clean it up. But it was so awesome, I think I'm going to like working with wands" Kiara smiled, "So, where to now?"

Ashanti looked at the list, "Well, we still need robes, and a broom, and books"

"Let's go after the books last, I think it's going to be the heaviest to carry" Kiara suggested.

Ashanti nodded and the two of them made their way to the next shop.

* * *

After shopping for robes, brooms, and animals, both of them chose an owl, they decided to head towards Flourish and Blotts to get their schoolbooks.

Not only did they have to buy all the books needed for their fourth year, they also had to pick up a few books that were only used in the first year, just so they could have something to fall back on whenever they lost track of how far the other students were.

Flourish and Blotts was a very large store, with shelves that reached the ceiling, with books from the size of a postage stamp, to the size of a paving stone.

It was quite busy, everyone was picking up their books for the new year, which relieved them for not being the only ones to pick up their stuff last minute.

Here and there you could hear some whispers about finding the right books, younger students parents who were fuzzing about the prize, and older students who were just picking up books randomly and switched the covers.

The girls took a look at the list of books they needed, trying to find them in the many many shelves.

After wasting some time looking around themselves, they finally decided to ask someone, who pointed up at the shelves above the stairs to where they could find some of these books they needed.

"So, why did they put all those books up there again?" Ashanti asked as they made their way to the stairs.

"I have no idea, but if I make a mess trying to reach one of the books, I'm not cleaning up"

"Me neither"

As they walked up the stairs, they passed two wizards who accidentally brushed shoulders with them.

Both of them had blond, almost white hair, brushed back, the boy's hair shorter and slightly messier then his father, at least, it was assumed it was his father.

"Watch it!" the boy called as he turned around.

"Watch it yourself" Kiara huffed.

"What?" he growled.

"Draco! Come! We have no time"

The boy stared at both of the girls, growled again and followed his father out of the shop.

"Well, that was.. interesting" Kiara said.

"I know, we've been here for, what? An hour, and we've already made an enemy"

"And school hasn't even started yet. It must be a record" both of them laughed it off and then went searching for their books.

* * *

The next morning, the two of them were walking on King's Cross Station, their carts filled with their luggage and cages with their owls.

"So, this letter says that the Hogwarts express leaves at exactly eleven o'clock from platform 9 ¾" Kiara read as they were pushing their carts through the people.

"9 ¾? That's not possible, that doesn't exist, does it?" Ashanti asked confused.

Kiara shrugged, "I haven't got a clue, but I think we just got to keep searching"

After a while of walking around, the two spotted some people, with the same amount of luggage.

They were all waiting in front of the wall between platforms 9 and 10, and with just a count of 3, they ran into the wall and disappeared.

"I'm guess the platform is that way" Kiara said, pointing towards the wall.

"That's where platform 9 ¾ is? I would've said 9 ½, but three quarters?" Ashanti frowned.

"Well, enough debating over a stupid platform, let's get going before we miss our train" Kiara then decides.

The two of them stopped at a distance, count to three and made a run for the wall between platform 9 and platform 10, not sure if they would actually get through it or just crash into the wall and suffer major head injury, not to mention a scene on a crowded station and two scared owls on the loose.

But, fortunately, the last situation didn't happen, the two of them made it safely through the wall and onto the Hogwarts platform.

They disposed of their luggage cart and made their way into the unique train, looking for a free compartment.

"So, this is it, we're going to Hogwarts" Kiara sighed as the two of them fell back onto the chairs of the Hogwarts express.

"School hasn't even started and I'm already beat" Ashanti yawned.

"I know, we never had to do all these things to prepare for Zweinstein.."

"You think that's a good thing or a bad thing?"

Kiara shrugged, "I think we'll just have to see about that when we get there'

As the last of the students made their way into the train, one student stood out to them.

"Hey, Kiara, look at that" she poked her friend and pointed towards the blond haired wizard who they had met the day before at Flourish and Blotts.

"Well, well, well" Draco Malfoy almost smirked as he stepped into the compartment and looked the the two of them.

Draco Malfoy was a tall boy with a rather pale face, and sleek white-blond hair. His cold grey eyes could even turn the sun into a ball of ice, and his voice was filled with ego and superiority with every word he said.

"We meet again" he said, leaning against the side of the door, behind him two boys, bigger then him. One of them had broad shoulders, large feet, small dull eyes, long gorilla arms, and short, bristly hair that reached low on his forehead.

The other was large and very fat, with a thick neck, gorilla-like arms, and wears a pudding bowl-style haircut. And there was a hard-faced girl, with a face that almost seemed to resemble a pug. She had dark, brown hair that reached her chin and big, brown, bulging eyes.

They looked like a very ugly bunch, ready to join the circus even.

"Never seen you at Hogwarts before, I bet the two of you are first years? It must be, you don't seem you know who I am, and everyone knows who I am" he continued.

"My, my, don't you have an ego" Ashanti said, showing no emotion of being impressed or scared.

"Be careful now, don't want to spoil your pretty face once your bubble bursts" Kiara said.

Draco frowned, obviously not catching onto the mocking joke, just like his followers who seemed just as lost by the words that were just spoken.

"What bubble?" he demanded to know.

Kiara looked over to Ashanti who nodded with a smirk and she returned her gaze back to the boy, her eyes fixated above his head.

Not moment later, a weird blue bubble appeared above the young wizards head, floating into thin air.

"Thát bubble" she pointed to the newly created unknown balloon waiting above his head.

Draco, frowning and still confused, turned his head up and just as he was looking right into the blue but yet see through bubble, it exploded, covering his hair and face with a sticky blue goo.

Ashanti and Kiara bursted out laughing while Draco screamed to get the filth off of his face, and his followers clutching onto him, not knowing what happened nor how they should react to it.

"I will get you for this!" Draco called, "you'll see!' with that he scurried away, followed by his minions.

The girls exchanged high fives, while still roaring with laugher as they heard the train signalling that they were departing and the train slowly coming to movement, leaving behind the platform in London, and making its way to Hogwarts, school of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

The story about two strangers who put some kind of filth spell on Draco Malfoy, had spread fast throughout the entire train, as small groups of students kept passing the private compartment of the girls, just to catch a glimpse of the one who did what all wanted to do for so long but feared.

They weren't even halfway the road to the school, or they had already reached celebrity status for being 'the Newlings who got Draco'.

And they didn't mind that they already had a reputation before even entering the school itself, better to have everyone on their toes.

After a while, a woman with a trolley, filled with all kinds of sweets and drinks passed their cabin and opened the door.

"Any sweets, dearies?" the old lady asked who was pushing the trolley around.

The girls took a look at the things on the trolley, all kinds of delicious things were displayed, things they had all secretly brought into Zweinstein several times. Both of them took what they felt like snacking on, and paid the lady, after which she disappeared again.

"So, what's up with all those coloured robes? Did we miss the Power Rangers convention?" Kiara asked, opening a box of Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans and blindly picking one.

"Students are divided in four different houses in here, I guess that's what the colours indicate"

Kiara let out a slow "oh" and then placed the blue coloured bean in her mouth and chewing, praying not to have a disgusting taste.

"Yes! Blueberry! It really is my lucky day" she celebrated and held the box to her friend, "Go one, try it, maybe you'll get a nice one too"

Ashanti looked at the box, closed her eyes and picked a bean without looking.

She placed the bean in her mouth and chewed, her face immediately switching from scared to disgusted.

"What? Which one was it?" Kiara asked as she witnessed her friend twitch in disgust.

"It..ugh.. it was liver"

Kiara roared with laughter as her friend washed down the taste, "Well, I did say it was MY lucky day"

* * *

The train was slowing down, and the girls were now looking out of the dark window as they passed Hogsmeade.

They were now wearing the black robes they had bought the day before as someone was calling through the corridors of the train that they had to change into their uniforms.

The vehicle came to a stop and the doors opened as the eldest looking students held the doors, waiting for the younger ones to exit the train.

They opened the door to their compartment just as Draco, who still had some hints of blue goo in his white hair, passed them to get outside and shot them a vengeful gaze.

"I have the feeling he doesn't want to be our friend" Ashanti said, saying it in a mockingly surprised tone of voice.

"Awe, that's so sad" Kiara tried to sound as sad as her friend, but couldn't help to grin with it, "Hey, look at that guy" she then poked her friend and both of them turned to look at a rather familiar looking boy.

"Is that.. who I think it is, that boy..? "

"No, it's the other famous boy... ow!" Kiara rubbed her arm after Ashanti had laid a punch on it for being a little to sarcastic.

"That's Harry Potter" Ashanti then hissed.

"Well, thanks for stating the obvious...ow!" once again, Kiara received a sucker punch on the same spot and was trying to rub the pain away, "Will you stop doing that?"

Harry was reasonably tall and skinny, he had a thin face and knobbly knees. His jet black hair hung untidy, as black glasses framed his brilliant green, almond-shaped eyes.

Beneath his hair you could clearly see the lighting bolt shaped scar on his forehead.

He was accompanied by his two loyal friends, a boy with fiery red hair and a freckled complexion in which lay two bright blue eyes and a long nose. He appeared very tall and lanky, with big hands and big feet.

The other one was a girl with bushy brown hair and brown eyes, she stood a bit smaller compared to the boys.

"Maybe you'll get sorted into his house, if you get lucky" Kiara poked her.

"Fourth year students, gather here!" a voice called and everyone turned around to see a hairy giant waving at all the students. He was about twice as tall as the tallest student there, and five times as wide, wearing an exceptionally large moleskin overcoat.

Most of the students passed them to join the giant, when Kiara was bumped to the side.

She looked up to see the once again smirking Draco Malfoy, giving them one glance before joining the rest of his colour mates to the giant.

Kiara growled, "Ugh! Whatever house I get sorted into, I sure as hell hope it won't be his"

* * *

**You like? You hate? You noticed some errors?  
Comment please, if you'd be so kind...**


	2. 002 The Sorting Ceremony

**Chapter Two: The Sorting Ceremony**

The two of them were asked to follow the first year students, obviously because they had to be sorted into their own houses, just like the newer students.

It felt very weird to walk between all those scared and tiny students, knowing that they were once just like them, walking into the hallways of their magic school for the first time.

And honestly, they were quite impressed by what they saw around them, moving paintings on the wall, moving staircases above them, and the sound of festivities coming from behind the abnormally large door they were now walking to.

They stopped in front of the door as it swung open at once. A tall, black0haired witch in emerald-green robes stood there. She had quite a stern face, a pointed hat cocked to one side of her head and a hint could be seen underneath.

"Professor McGonagall, here are the new students" the eldest student who was guiding us told the witch who gave a pleased nod, and let the student walk through the big doors to join his friends.

"Welcome to Hogwarts" she said, "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory and spend free time in your house common room." She took a pause and glanced at the student who were listening and watching with a hint of hysteric and eagerness.

Some students seemed to be scared by the way the professor told them al of this, and it was true that Professor McGonagall never seemed to blink of change her facial expression, she stood there, strong and stern.

"The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin." She continued, "Each house has its own noble history, and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule-breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the House Cup, a great honour. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours." Again, she took this time to pause and look at the students.

"The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarted yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting"

A lot of students broke into movement, trying to clean their faces and flatten their hair.

Ashanti and Kiara just stood there, not feeling the need to do an extra check up on their appearances.

"I will return when we are ready for you" said Professor McGonagall, "Please wait here quietly".

With that, the emerald witch disappeared through the large doors again, the students quietly whispering about the witch, and what was about to happen in the Great Hall.

Not long after, the doors to the Great Hall opened. Four very long rows of tables were placed in the middle of the hall. At the far end of the room was another long table with already several professors waiting and observing the new students who just entered.

The hall had tall walls that reached up tot he ceiling, which was enchanted to look like the beautiful night sky with floating candles.

"Move along now" said the sharp voice of Professor McGonagall, "The Sorting Ceremony's about to start" she lead us between the tables, the older students watching as they all remembered the first time they had to walk through the crowd and await the Sorting Ceremony.

"Look, there's Harry Potter" one of the students called upon noticing the famous young wizard.

Ashanti and Kiara followed the gaze of the new students to the black haired boy who was now giving everyone a noble, modest smile.

He and his friends were dressed in red, and the banner above the table said 'Gryffindor'.

"So, where's Mr jerkface?" Kiara asked and looked around.

At the other end of the Great Hall, the blond-haired wizard was sitting, pointing at several new students, whispering something and then roared with laughter.

"There he is.. in Slytherin" Ashanti pointed out.

"Come along, we haven't got a minute to spare" McGonagall called them as she was already waiting beside a stool, in her hands a rather old and worn-out brown hat.

As they stopped in front of the stage on which the teacher's table was placed, a tall and thin man, with long silver hair and a long beard stood up. He had brilliant blue eyes that twinkled with kindness.

He had a long and crooked nose, had long fingers and wore half-moon spectacles and a purple robe.

As soon as he took his place, standing in front all of the students and raising his hands in the air, the entire Great Hall went silent.

It was amazing what kind of power he had over the students, only by looking at him you could feel the warmth and knowledge that he possessed.

"Before we start this years Sorting Ceremony, I would like to point out that this year, we have two new fourth year students who transferred from another wizarding school. They shall be sorted last"

Soft whispers filled the hall as all eyes turned to the two girls standing in the back.

"Think he's talking about us?" Kiara asked softly as she looked around at the staring eyes.

"Listen closely, when I call your name, you will put on the had and sit on the stool to be sorted" Professor McGonagall continued and rolled out a piece of parchment.

As the new students were being sorted, the girls took the time to observe the teachers who were seated in front of them.

The giant they had seen by the train was seated at the very end of the table, and seemed a little out of place considering he made the dining table look like furniture you usually find in a doll house.

Then there was a thin man with sallow skin and a large, hooked nose. He had shoulder-length, greasy black hair which framed his face in curtains. His cold, black eyes resembled dark tunnels. He had a thin-lipped, sneering mouth and his black, flowing robes made him resemble a bat.

"Look at that creep" Ashanti whispered as both of them were now staring at the man.

"I don't know about creepy, I think he looks cool" Kiara said thoughtfully.

"Ok, now you're creepy" her friend poked her in the rib with a smile.

The snickering drew the attention of the evil looking professor who immediately turned his gaze to them.

Upon seeing him stare their way, they stopped laughing and turned the other way, avoiding his gaze.

"Ok, that was creepy" Kiara whispered back.

The last of the first year students was sorted into his house, and that left only two girls standing in the middle of the Great Hall.

"And now for the two of you" McGonagall straightened the glasses on her nose and looked at the piece of parchment she was still holding.

"Grey, Ashanti" the witch called and Ashanti took the stage, sitting down onto the stool as McGonagall placed the Sorting Hat on her head.

There was a moment of silence, and then the Sorting Hat spoke, which startled the new students every time, but Ashanti showed no sign of surprise.

"Hmm, great mind, witty and intelligent.. you'd fit well with the students of Ravenclaw, but I also sense a lot of bravery, nerve and chivalry.. yes, I know where you belong" he kept silent for another moment, "GRYFFINDOR!" he then called.

The students by the Gryffindor table cheered as the emerald witch took off the Sorting Hat and Ashanti made her way back down, past her friend to give her a high five and sat down at the Gryffindor table in the space that the students made for her.

"Prince, Kiara" she called and Kiara sat down on the stool, awaiting the Hat's verdict.

"Ah, a creative one.. very loyal as well, and I sense some bravery.." he kept quiet as he was searching for more traits.

"But what's this, ambitious and cunning, you tend to hesitate before acting.. ah, I know where you belong..."

There was another moment of silence, but then bursted out into a deep sound, "SLYTHERIN"

Kiara's eyes widened as she looked over to the Slytherin table where most students were cheering, except for a group of familiar bullies she had come across often in the last two days.

But as soon as Professor McGonagall took of the Hat, Kiara stepped down from the stool and made her way to the empty spot between some students at the Slytherin table, sitting diagonally opposite of Draco.

Never before had the two of them, Ashanti and Kiara that is, been in separate houses or classes.

Kiara looked over to her friend at the Gryffindor table, who looked just as shocked as she was.

"Don't you worry about a thing, you don't need that Gryffindor girl, you'll make better friends here, after all, we are the best house at Hogwarts" one of the students told her who noticed her staring.

"You'd better not hang onto your friendship for much longer" the red haired boy in front of Ashanti said, and she turned her gaze to him.

"And why is that?" she asked confused.

"There's not a single witch or wizard who went bad who wasn't in Slytherin"

Ashanti frowned, "Oh come one, that can't be true"

"But it is!" the curly haired girl piped in, "Every Dead Eater, every follower of Voldemort, they've all been in Slytherin"

"Well, I know Kiara, and I can guarantee you that she won't turn evil"

The headmaster, Professor Dumbledore, made his speech and as he ended, and wished us all a successful year at Hogwarts, the table magically filled with every kind of delicious food.

After finishing the feast, the girls made an early escape out of the Great Hall, into the hallway.

"I can't believe I got stuck in the same house as jerkface Malfoy" Kiara sighed as she was leaning against the cold stone wall, "Well, at least one of made it into a good house"

"I know, I can't believe I'm in Gryffindor with Harry Potter" Ashanti smiled.

"Just don't drool on him" Kiara laughed.

"You know, Ron told me that every witch or wizard placed in Slytherin is destined to go bad"

"Oh really? Well, that's interesting because I have no plan whatsoever to turn evil"

Ashanti nodded, "Oh, I said that.. but they said that you can't fight destiny.. or something"

"I hate this place already" Kiara sighed.

"But you know what the good thing is?" Ashanti asked.

Kiara shrugged and shook her head.

"Gryffindor and Slytherin are the biggest rivals here, like arch-enemy level"

She frowned, "and why is that a good thing?"

"Because.." she smiled, "We can cause double amount of damage now. We'll form a secret alliance, so we can cause chaos from within, they'll never see that coming"

Kiara smiled, "I like that idea! Why am I the one sorted into Slytherin?"

Ashanti shrugged and just as they finished plotting their way to survive this school year in different houses, the doors to the Great Hall swung open and the students walked out, making their way to the Common rooms.

"Ashanti, come, we'll show you where the Gryffindor Common room is" Harry called over.

"That's my cue, I'll see you at breakfast?" Ashanti asked.

"Of course" Kiara nodded and watched as she made her way with her newly made Gryffindor friends.

As the others students made their way out, someone bumped her to the side and looked up to see that, once again, Draco found it funny to push past her.

"Very funny Malfoy, you'd better watch it, or you'll wake up looking like a smurf" she growled.

"Is that a threat, Prince?" Draco said as he took a step towards her, the two of them now standing eye to eye.

"Oh no, Malfoy, it's a promise"

Draco scoffed over his shoulders while Crabbe and Goyle laughed.

Before any more words could be exchanged, Professor Snape had made his way out of the Great Hall and stopped in front of them.

"Any problems, Mr. Malfoy?" the man sneered, turning his narrow eyed gaze from the boy to the girl.

"No problems, Professor, just talking to my new classmate" he said, faking a smile and keeping his eyes on the new witch.

"What about you, Miss Prince?" he then turned to her.

She looked at Draco for a brief moment and then turned to the professor, "Not at all"

"Then I suggest you make your way to the Common room before I am forced to put you all in detention before the term has even started"

"Yes professor" all of them said after which Draco and his followers made his way to the dungeon, with Kiara trailing behind.


	3. 003 First Day of School

**AN: What? No reviews yet. Awww. Well, fine. I'll post this chapter too but please, if you do read, don't forget to review. :)**

**Chapter Three: First Day of School**

The next day, at precisely 7:30, most of the students gathered in the Great Hall for breakfast as the head of their houses passed on the time tables for the next couple of months.

Professor McGonagall was the first to pass her students the time tables, and once the other teachers had finally entered with stacks of paper in their hands, she was already sitting by the teacher's table, enjoying her own breakfast.

Professor McGonagall had stopped in front of Ashanti when handing the time table to her.

"Miss Grey, this is your timetable, you and your house mates will follow the same classes and mostly paired with another house, I hope you will be able to find all the classrooms, and otherwise I am sure you can confide in one of your friends. Miss Granger, to you I ask to guide Miss Grey around, at least for the time being until she has found her way around Hogwarts"

"My please, Profess McGonagall" the curled witch had nodded.

"And if anything bothers you, be sure to come and talk to me in my office"

"Thank you, Professor" Ashanti nodded and the emerald witch continued handing out the other time tables.

The Gryffindor students were busy discussing their subjects that were listed on the time table, when Kiara followed some other Slytherins into the Great Hall.

The Gryffindor and Slytherin tables were located next to each other, so if they both sat on the right spot, all they had to do was turn around and they could talk to each other.

"Survived the night?" Ashanti asked once her friend sat down by her table behind her, "I heard you had another run in with Malfoy"

"Of course I survived, I just can't stand the guy but that's something else" she nodded, "So, what's that?" she then asked, pointing to the piece of parchment in front of her friend.

"My time table, Professor McGonagall passed them out just now"

"Let me see" she held out her hand and Ashanti gave her the time table.

Kiara scanned it, "Cool, at least we have some subjects together.. Defence Against the Dark Arts, sounds very interesting"

"I still hate the fact that I'm a Slytherin student though"

"Yeah, because green so isn't you colour" Ashanti laughed.

Smiling, Kiara shook her head, "No, but you haven't seen the Common room, it's so cold and filthy"

"It's the dungeon, what did you expect?" Ashanti asked and then looked up, "Speaking of filth"

Just then, Draco walked into the Great Hall, Pansy Parkinson clutching onto his arm like some kind of blood sucking leech, and Crabbe and Goyle following close behind like the baboons they were.

"Poor fellas, I don't know why they follow that boy around all day, he treats them horrible"

"Maybe he used the Imperio Curse" Kiara suggested.

"Who?" Harry asked, overhearing one of the Unforgivable Curses.

"Malfoy" both girls said at the same time.

Harry looked up to see his rival who just took a seat by the Slytherin Table after scaring away a first year student who apparently was sitting on his seat.

The poor boy jumped out of the way and was last seen running out of the Great Hall, calling something about wanting to go to his mommy, which, obviously, brought great amusement to the Malfoy gang.

"It wouldn't surprise me if he did, just the person to misuse magic for his own desire, pure evil he is" Ron said who also decided to join the conversation, drawing the attention of his sister Ginny, and friend Hermione.

"Well, mister evil better watch his back, I can't stand egomaniacs like him" Kiara said, narrowing her eyes as Draco now spotted them and was staring their way.

"I believe you are the first Slytherin to stay that about him" Hermione noted with a hint of surprise.

Professor Snape entered the Great Hall, and walked past all the students, handing them a piece of parchment.

Before handing Kiara her time table, he stopped and stared at her.

It was a rare sight to see Slytherin and Gryffindor students talking in a normal, friendly way and especially involving the golden trio of Gryffindor.

"Miss Prince" he started, his soft, cold sneering voice sending chills throughout the room, "Here is your time table for this turn. If there are any problems or confusions you are to discuss it with your Head of House, which, coincidentally, is me. Just make sure that you get in no trouble whatsoever that would force me to hand out detention or even take away House Points from my own House, because you will not like it"

His eerie eyes that could pierce right through you and his tone of voice made his threat sound even more severe, and in the corner of her eye, Ashanti could see Ron gulp in fear and terror, whereas Kiara showed no fear at all.

"I will remember that Professor" she simply said as she accepted her time table.

Snape gave a pleased nod and made his way again.

"What a nice man" Kiara said with a grin and looked down at the parchment in her hand.

"Nice? You've got to be joking right?" Ron said startled, "He's not nice, he's evil"

Kiara en Ashanti both scoffed, "We've seen worse" Ashanti added.

The golden trio and Ginny frowned at them, demanding an explanation.

A soft bell warned them that is was time to get to their classes and Kiara stood up, "I have Herbology.. I take it that's outside?"

The Gryffindors nodded and Kiara rolled up her time table, "You explain to them, I've got to go, see you during lunch?" Kiara asked, mostly directed to Ashanti.

Ashanti nodded, "Good luck"

Kiara followed the other group of Slytherin students out of the Great Hall while Ashanti turned back to the table.

"So, what did you mean by 'we've seen worse'?" Ginny asked.

"Well, at Zweinstein, there was this teacher, horrible man he was, didn't care if he hurt a student, if you didn't listen he'd just take you by the hair and throw you out of the window, we were on the third floor so it was a nasty fall.." she explained, "And once a month, for three days, we really had to watch our backs, see, an evil witch cursed him a long time ago, and during the three days of the new moon, he turns into a bigger monster, one wrong word and he'll rip you into pieces.. I've seen one student who dared to speak without permission.. poor thing, all that was left was his hand, had to send it back home by owl... such a shame, nice boy, very talented with a big mouth"

She stopped talking and observed the shocked faces of her friends, "I think I'd rather have Snape punish me then"

* * *

Kiara followed the other Slytherins out to the greenhouses, talking to Daphne Greengrass, one of the students in her year, and Susan Bones, a Hufflepuff in her year.

Daphne couldn't help but whisper a compliment about the trick she played on Draco in the train which she heard so much about.

Daphne Greengrass was a small and skinny girl with dirty blond hair that reached her shoulders.

Her face was very pale, but her cheeks were very pink which indicated she used a bit too much rouge, and she had small, beady green eyes.

She once belonged to Pansy Parkinson's gang, but after she returned back to Hogwarts after Christmas, Pansy had insulted her multiple times for cutting her hair, she dropped out and now took a dislike to her.

"Is is true you did it without use of a wand, or a spell?" Susan asked with a curious twinkle in her eyes.

Susan was a little chubby, with brunette, almost red hair. Her brown eyes were big, round and friendly, with a hint of hunger for knowledge.

Proudly, Kiara nodded in response to the question, but when one of the boys who were walking behind them noted that wand-less magic was impossible, she decided to drop the subject of conversation. _Amateurs_ she thought.

The two houses, Slytherin and Hufflepuff waited in front of greenhouse 3 for Professor Sprout to open the door.

After the unfortunate event that took place last Christmas, where a bunch of pranksters set loose some Mandrake babies and dung beetles, Dumbledore thought it best to luck all the greenhouses.

Finally, Professor Sprout came waggling out of the castle. She was a dumpy little witch, with flyaway green hair and a patched, frayed hat on her head and wearing shabby robes. They seemed to be covered in earth.

"Sorry I'm late children, one of the first year Hufflepuff students got lost and ran into a gargoyle out of utter panic, I had to see him in the hospital wing.. now where did I put my key" she checked her pockets.

After being unsuccessful in finding her key, Sprout took out her wand and pointed it to the lock on the door, "_Alohomora_" she called and the lock busted open and fell to the ground.

Kiara leaned in to Susan, "Is she always like this?" she whispered.

"Since last Christmas" Susan nodded.

The woman opened the door to the greenhouse, "Come along now, you have a lot to learn and I have a lot to teach"

She guided us into the greenhouse and motioned us to take a place behind the long tables.

"This year, one of things I am certainly going to teach you is Bubotuber" she started.

"Bubotuber? What's that?" one of the Hufflepuff students asked.

Sprout seemed happy someone asked, "Does anyone know what a Bubotuber is?"

It stayed silent for a moment and then Kiara raised her hand.

"Yes, miss Prince?"

"A Bubotuber is a type of magical plant. It is said that the visible part resembles a large, thick, black slug. The surface of a Bubotuber is covered in shiny things" she couldn't remember the name, "and when you squeeze it, a thick, yellowish-green pus comes out that smells like gasoline" she said. She had to learn about Bubotubers last year on her previous school.

The Professor seemed very pleased with this answer, "Very good, miss Prince, 5 points for Slytherin"

Draco looked her way with a surprised face, but all Kiara gave in return was a pleased smirk.

"Now, does anyone know what it's used for?" Professor Sprout asked.

Kiara thought about it, but then realized that they hadn't gone far with learning about this plant, or she just couldn't remember it.

"No one? Well, the pus of the Bubotuber is used as a treatment for severe acne, but undiluted pus can affect unprotected skin in unintended ways." She explained.

"OK, now we will discuss the ingredients you can use with the pus of a Bubotuber and what effects the mixture can have when being used"

* * *

The two hours passed quickly, and every student made their way to the next class.

Ashanti and the other Gryffindors had Transfiguration with Hufflepuff while Kiara and the Slytherins had Charms with Ravenclaw.

Transfiguration was taught by the head of Gryffindor, Professor McGonagall, who still had the same stern face she did the first time they had seen her.

Harry and Ron chose to sit next to each other and Hermione asked Ashanti to sit with her.

"Everyone sit down please" she said, and once everyone sat down and stayed quiet, she began her lesson.

"Welcome back. I see some of you brought your animals with you. For those who didn't, I have a wide selection of furry friends you may use during my classes" she pointed to the several large crates near her desk. Rats, mice, toads, gerbils, and other small creatures scuffled around in them.

"Please choose one or get your own out, and we will start by transfiguring them into water goblets. Yes, I know most of you have probably discussed this lesson before, but we will review it anyway"

While the students slowly rose out of their seats to pick an animal they should use for this class, McGonagall took out her own, small grey mouse, placed it on her desk and used a growth charm to increase his size.

"Now can anyone tell me the proper incantation to use in transfiguring an animal into a water goblet?" she looked around, waiting for hands to rise, and expecting everyone seeing as this was a lesson she had taught in the previous years.

After a while, to no ones surprise, Hermione decided to raise her hand and McGonagall nodded at her.

"I believe the spell is _Ferriverto_" she said.

McGonagall nodded, "Correct miss Granger, the proper incantation is Ferriverto. 5 points to Gryffindor! Now watch carefully" she drew out her wand, "Tap your wand, gently mind you, three times on your animal, recite the incantation and concentrate. If you do so properly, your animal should turn into shining water goblets"

She turned to the mouse who was now cleaning itself on top of her desk, tapped her wand three times and slowly but clearly spoke "Ferriverto"

The mouse changed into a fair looking water goblet before their very eyes, after which she turned back around to the students, "Now it is your turn"

Hermione was, of course, the first to succeed in turning the gerbil into a water goblet, after which more of the students followed.

Ashanti stared at the mouse in front of her and drew her wand, the first time she was actually going to perform magic with a wand, or use a transfiguration spell for that matter.

She held her wand over the mouse, tapped three time and carefully said "Ferriveto"

Instead of the mouse turning into a water goblet, it turned into something completely else.

True, it had the shape of a goblet, but a long, thin, moving tale was still hanging on the end, and two black beads of eyes were staring at her at the top.

"I think you messed up there, Ash" Harry pointed out with a grin.

"You mispronounced the incantation" Hermione said, "You said Ferriveto, but the correct pronunciation is Ferriverto"

"Leave it to Hermione to notice that you did wrong" Ron said.

"At least I know what went wrong and how to make it right again, I can't say the same about you" she pointed to Ron's creation that was now trying to fly away.

"Well, now I think we need to discuss the incantation to reverse the Ferriverto spell. To reverse your goblet back to its animal form is _Vertanis_. Do be sure to say it properly. Hold your want above your goblet, tap it twice gently on the rim and recite the incantation"

This time, Ashanti managed to successfully turn her mouse goblet, back to the furry rodent that it was. She then looked up to see that most of the students managed to do so as well, and couldn't help but grin along as she witnessed her red headed friend try to catch his floating goblet that used to be a beautiful tawny owl.

With the help of Professor McGonagall, he managed to get his goblet back and successfully change it back into the owl.

"Some of you might need to practice this spell a bit more" Ron sunk in his seat as the rest of the class softly laughed and McGonagall glanced his way for a brief moment.

"Now, please copy down the two incantations and the proper wand movement.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the same time, Slytherin and Ravenclaw had Charms with Professor Flitwick.

Professor Filius Flitwick was a very short man, this because had goblin blood, a shock of white hair and his voice was squeaky. He was head of Ravenclaw.

They entered the large classroom and took their seat in one of the rows of chairs and tables.

Kiara decided to take a seat next to Daphne, and to her dismay, Malfoy chose a seat right behind her.

"Good morning class" Professor Flitwick said with a smile. He seemed to be a very nice, funny and wise person, and Kiara expected she would take a liking to his classes.

"Ah, I see a fresh new face among you, welcome, for those who have forgotten, my name is Professor Flitwick, and I will be teaching Charms, I am looking forward to teaching you all but I must tell you that this year Charms will be harder. I hope you can take it, but even with it being harder I do hope we have a fun year" he stepped from behind his desk, and looked upon the students, if you could call it looking upon. More like looking at the students, due to his lack of hight.

"Now, are there any questions before we begin?" his twinkling wise eyes observed the entire classroom.

No one raised a hand or even looked like having a question so he stepped back behind his desk, growing a few inches as he stood upon his high stool, "Let us begin then. Today we will learn the meaning of some spells, like I will be doing every lesson. Then we shall work on one, after that I guess we'll see. In time I might divide you in pairs so you can work on the spells together, but all in good time of course"

He turned around and began writing something on the board, "I would like you to write this down and work out the meanings if you know them. In a few moments, we will discuss the meanings and those who didn't know can add them on the list" he explained with his back to the students.

He then moved out of the way and reveals a list of spells.

_Accio –_

_Alohomora –_

_Aparecium –_

_Apparatio –_

_Avis –_

_Deletrius –_

_Densaugeo –_

_Diffindo – _

_Dissendium –_

_Enervate – _

_Engorgio – _

"Yes, I know it's a considerably long list for the first day, but as I said before, Charms is going to be harder this year, please begin"

The class began moving, reaching out for their quills and starting to scribble the enchantments and their meanings on parchment.

Some of the incantations were rather familiar, while others she had never heard of.

'_Let's see.._' Kiara thought as she starts scribbling answers that she knew.

As she was writing things down, she heard someone mutter '_Accio_' and with a flash, her quill disappeared.

She looked around, confused, as to whom took her quill, until she heard the snickering behind her and knew exactly who to blame.

"Malfoy" she hissed as she turned around, "Give me my quill" she tried not to draw any attention from the other students or Flitwick, who was trying to reach one of the books that was stacked on top of his desk with his short arms. It was just slightly out of his reach but he didn't gave up.

"No, I think I'll keep it" he smirked as he waved her quill around.

"I'm warning you" she growled as she tried to reach for her quill.

He started to tease her with it, keeping it in front of her but as she tried to get it, pulled it out of her reach until she accidentally knocked over the ink bottle, spilling black goo all over Pansy's parchment and clothes.

"Eek! Look what you have done!" she screamed frantically.

The other students looked up and Flitwick left his desk to walk to us.

"What is going on here then?" he asked, looking from Pansy to Draco to Kiara and back.

"Malfoy used the Accio spell on my quill and doesn't want to give it back" Kiara explained.

Draco shook his head innocently, "Honestly sir, would I do such a thing? She put the spell on it herself and as her quill was floating away, I tried to grab it before it was out of her reach, just my way of helping a new student"

For a second there, he almost sounded honest.

"Liar, you stole my quill"

"Children!" Flitwick called, "Whatever the reason was, you are disturbing my class and ruined Miss Parkinson's parchment. For that I take 5 point from Slytherin. Each. Mr. Malfoy, give Miss Prince her quill back"

Draco scoffed and threw the quill onto her table after which she turned around.

"Miss Parkinson, you will have your chance at changing robes when this class is over.. now, let's discuss the spells"

He walked back to the board and started to write the correct answers.

_Accio – Summoning charm_

_Alohomora – Opens locks or magical seals_

_Aparecium – Reveals invisible ink_

_Apparatio – Transports the user instantaneously from one place to another_

_Avis – Conjures Birds_

_Deletrius – Disintegrating spell_

_Densaugeo – Makes teeth grow large_

_Diffindo – Rips an object in half_

_Dissendium – Opens a secret passageway_

_Enervate – Revives people_

_Engorgio – Enlarges things_

"These are the answers, if you missed one, please write it down" he moved out of the way so that the students could copy the things they still needed.

As the student are writing, he looks around, "Now are there any questions before I continue"

No one raised a hand so the Professor continued.

"Okay, we will now work on one of the spells from the list, Accio. Please get out your wands and get one of these pillows" he motioned to the floor behind him.

As the students got back into their seats with a pillow and Flitwick picked up his wand.

"Now repeat after me, Ah – KEY – oh" with a swish of his wand, a pillow in front of him came flying towards him, "You may try it now"

Throughout the classroom, students voices could be heard, each of them trying to call the pillow towards them.

"Accio" Daphne called, the pillow shifting a little to the side, "Accio!" she called again, this time, nothing happened.

"Ugh! Accio for crying out loud!" she called out, furiously swishing her wand and the pillow flew right against her face.

Kiara couldn't help but laugh as she threw the pillow from her face.

"At least mine moved, stop laughing!" Daphne called with a slight grin.

Kiara then turned to her pillow, "Accio pillow!" with a swish of her wand, not only did her pillow come up towards her, but also every pillow from the students sitting before her.

"Nicely done, miss Prince, 5 points for Slytherin, now please return the pillows to the other students" Flitwick grinned.

Kiara did so and after placing the last one, her pillow, back onto her table she was hit in the head by a pillow, flying towards her from being.

She growled but did not react, knowing who ambushed her with the pillow, she didn't want him to get any fun out of it so she did as if nothing happened.

Flitwick turned back to the board, "Ok class, for homework, I want to know how many spells you actually know the meanings of. During the next lasson we will work on more meanings but I would like to know what you know first. So a list of spells and meanings will be all for today. Easy and simple for now, I've decided to be nice and give you a break" he nodded and climbed onto his chair.

"Class is dismissed" he smiled.

* * *

Finally, it was time for lunch, because of the beautiful weather, Ashanti and Kiara agreed on meeting outside with their lunch so they could talk about today, and Harry, Ron, and Hermione tagged along.

"So, how was Transfiguration?" Kiara asked as the five of them were walking outside of the castle.

"Quite hilarious actually" Ashanti smiled, "I learned how to transform a mouse into a water goblet"

"Now she just has to learn how to execute it correctly" Harry poked her.

"At least my goblet didn't try to fly away" Ashanti said to her defense.

Ron jumped, "Hey! Everyone loves a flying goblet!"

The other three laughed, and Kiara tried to picture it but with no prevail.

"So how was your class? I heard something happened during Charms?" Hermione asked.

Kiara rolled her eyes, "We were discussing spells, and Malfoy thought it funny to accio my quill.. and when I tried to get it back I accidentally knocked over Pansy's ink bottle"

"So that's what she was screaming about" Harry understood.

"By the end of this term, one of you will have killed the other, I pressume?" Ashanti noted.

She shook her head, "More like the end of the week, God! How I wish I could turn him into a Bubotuber so I could squish his face untill pus comes out"

The others laughed, "Welcome to our world" Ron added.

As the trio walked on a little, Kiara stopped Ashanti, "So, when are we going to plan our first attack?"

Ashanti shrugged, "I think we should lay low.. Just for this week!"

"What? You're dropping _your _plan already?" Kiara asked surprised.

She shook her head, "No, but if we attack now, all of a sudden, people will inmediately think it's our fault because we're new, we need to blend in"

Kiara rolled her eyes, "Fine" she sighed, "But it better be good to be worth the wait"

"It will, I promise" she nodded and they then joined the others.

* * *

After lunch, both Slytherin and Gryffindor had Defense Against The Dark Arts, or DADA.

Professor Todd Sweex was a new Professor, and little was known about him.

Sweex was a tall and skinny man, with very pale skin which made you wonder if he had any pigments in his skin at all, his eyes were unusually black and narrow, his lips firmly pressed upon each other, his high cheek-bones gave his face a very stern and scary look.

He had black, greasy, curly hair with a string of white.

It was really hard to tell if he was angry or pleased, and it was even unsure of he wasn't evil.

"Class will begin shortly. Find a seat and get your supplies ready" was the only thing Sweex said when the students entered the room.

Silently the students took their seats behind the dark ebony chairs and tables, as the man was finishing some writing.

"Welcome to Defense Against the Dark Arts. Please call it by the name and do not make up any short nicknames like DADA, this is a serious subject and that includes a serious name" he stood up and walked around his desk and leaned against it, arms crossed and looking around the class with his still narrow eyes.

"I will not tolerate any speaking without permission or any other fun things the other teachers allow, I expect you all to be fully focused and prepared for the lesson, and not to distract others"

Ashanti took an immediate dislike to the man, and she wasn't the only one.

"I am Professor Sweex. I have a background involving the Dark Arts and that is why Professor Dumbledore asked me to teach you this year, I take everything very seriously, do not try to pull any tricks on me or during my class, because you shall be punished within the boundries that the school laws place, but it will not be something you will forget"

He looked around once more and then loosened his grip on his crossed arms, "Now then, can anyone tell me why it is important to learn about defense against the Dark Arts?"

"It's not" a Slytherin student sitting in the back of the classroom called and everyone turned their heads to him while he prepared to continue explaining his answer.

"If anything related to the Dark Arts happens, my father will take care of it, he works for the Ministry of Magic and he-"  
Sweex had raised his hand in one motion and the student stopped talking, staring at the rather annoyed looking Professor.

"I don't know who your father is and I don't care. If the Dark Arts attack either the Wizarding world or the Muggle world, the Ministry of Magic will not be able to take care of it. They will simply look the other way and pretend it didn't happen. You will have to prepare to take care of yourself"

"Now, I want thoughtful answers. Don't just blurt out something your clueless parents had told you. Or no, let me rephrase the question, give me a general definition so I know if everyone is on the same page. What are "Dark Arts"?" he awaited the students reaction and was pleased the most of the students actually looked like they were thinking about the answer.

Some just looked scared, a fact that he didn't care much about.

"Dark Arts is the magic performed for bad things. The Dark stuff. The bad stuff you could say. It isn't used to help, it's used to hurt and use people. Evil stuff" Hermione dared on explaining.

"Very good, miss Granger. 5 points or Gryffindor, however, speak once again without raising a hand and I shall take points off" he said, looking pleased for just a little moment, "Now, miss Granger, can you explain the purpose of this class?"

Hermione kept quiet for a while, thinking of an answer while Kiara raised her hand.

Sweex averted his gaze and looked at her, "Yes, miss Prince?"

Kiara took a deep breath and started, "I think the past speaks enough of why we need to learn it. I mean, 'the Dark Lord' is not the first Dark Wizard, and I highly doubt he'll be the last. As long as there are people willing to submit to others in this world, there will be people who take it upon themselves to lead. A Dark Art is any spell used with evil intent, so it is important for every witch and wizard in this world to learn how to protect themselves against any spell cast with evil intent"

She looked at Sweex, hoping she got at least something right.

He was still staring at her with narrow eyes, thinking about the words just spoken, and a faint smile appeared on his face, which made an even weirder sight to see.

"Very impressive miss Prince. You are very correct. 5 points to Slytherin"

"But sir, any spell?" Miss Granger asked.

"Take a tickling charm" Kiara decided to explain, "Wouldn't you say that is a good spell? What if it is used to torture a person? Like tickle them for so long that they go insane? It doesn't matter what the spell actually does, it's the intent behind it that makes the difference between Dark and acceptable magic"

Sweex seemed even more amused by the knowledge of the student, and that finally someone approached the subject with a clear mind.

Hermione glanced her way, not exactly happy that someone outstaged her on the knowledge department, and especially not when she was involved as well.

"Exactly. Now, there are some spells that are entirely dark and have no redeeming purpose, can anyone name one?"

"The three Unforgivable spells; Avada Kedevra, Crucio, and Imperio" Harry said.

"That is right mr Potter, those are the three spell that can't be justified"

Ashanti raised her hand, "Professor, I understand that the Killing curse may have been created with evil intent, but what if it were used for good? What if a person were to be hurt in, say, a terrible accident and they were to continue living, but in incredible, deabilitating pain, would you consider it wrong to put them out of their misery?" she asked.

"Of course, just like an animal, if it's hurt just put it out of its misery" Draco piped up.

"That would be terrible! Inhumane! You can't just kill someone or something no matter how much pain is has" Hermione cried out of shock.

"It was just a suggestion, not like I actually were to do it" Ashanti quickly said.

"Why not Grey? To scared to do it?" Draco sneered with a smirk.

"Shut up Malfoy" Harry called.

"Or what Potter?"

"SILENCE!"

Everyone quickly turned their heads to Professor Sweex, who now had anger written all over his face.

"Have you not been paying attention? No speaking without permission! I'm taking 10 points from both houses"

No one dared to speak after this outburst and Sweex calmed himself again, brushing his sleeve drown and crossing his arms again.

"You have brought up a good point Miss Grey, there are uses even for the Unforgivables that coyld be humane and non-Dark. However, the energy and will needed to fuel these spells comes from Dark intentions. While I like to suggestion that the Killing Curse could be used as a humane means to euthanasia, unfortunately, that is not so. On the other hand, someone said Obliviate was unforgivable. There are many unfrotunate uses of that spell, but it does not need malicious intent to work, therefore, it is not a Dark spell"

He looked around the classroom, everyone was holding their breath.

"It's a good thing most spells and charms have a certain ambiguity to them. The same ones that can be sued against us can be used by us to defend ourselves, all that counts is who is doing them and why. Keep in mind that the spells that are considered dark are called curses. They are cast with the clear intention to do harm. This is what makes them dark"

He sighed, and walked back behind his desk to sit down.

"Now, let us discuss dark creatures. Open your books on page 134"

"Mr Weasley, please read the first paragraph out loud for us"

Ron sighed and shoved his book a little closer.

"_For the most part, the creatures that are considered to be dark aren't just those that are considered to be dangerous. A dragon may be very deadly, but it isn't dark. It is deadly because that is its nature and its way of survival. It doesn't maim and kill out of evil intent. A Red Cap on the other hand, will lure an innocent bystander to his or her death not to survive, but out of malice_"

Ron quickly glanced up to the Professor for any indication that he could stop reading, but received non whatsoever so continued.

"_The commonly held list of dark creatures is as followed;_

_Grindylows_

_Kappas_

_Red Caps_

_Vampires_

_Werewolves_

_Boggarts_

_Dementors_

_Banshees_

_Hinkypunks_

_Pogrebin_"

"Professor" Hermione had raised her hand once again.

Professor Sweex looked up and nodded, "What is it, Miss Granger?"

"What about Devil's Snare. Isn't that considered to be a Dark Creature?"

Sweex looked around, "Does anyone think they know the answer for Miss Granger?"

The class didn't move, which disappointed Sweex, but he also thought it probably had something to do with the class fearing him as a teacher.

Then, Kiara once again dared to raise her hand.

"Ehm, I think the question you should be asking is 'can a plant have an evil intention?' After all, eating flesh, human or not, it is how it survives. Same goes for vampires, if they don't drink blood, they'll die"

"A case of eat or be eaten. Killed or be killed" Ashanti added, catching on the point her friend was making.

"And what about vampires then?" Pansy finally decided to speak, "You can't tell me blood-suckers aren't susceptible to darkness"

"They're people still, aren't they?" Neville Longbottom asked,

"Actually" Seamus started, "I think the Minstry classifies them as non-humans, just like werewolves"

Ashanti rose in her seat, "And that's wrong" she said violently, "They're still humans. They can't help it if they've got some sort of defect in their character that makes them drink blood or morph under moonlight. It's wrong to call them non-humans, just because of that. Human is when you have feelings, intelligent feelings, not just fear, but depression, and worry. It's so stupid to classify them as non-humans! Why doesn't the ministry just destroy them all, and that's that? Why is it just because a centaur has four legs, he is classified as a non-human? If they have human itelligence, then they're human"

"Don't be stupid Grey. Centaurs are non-human scum, I'm sure of that one. They'd even shoot you full of arrows if you tried to call them human, not that I mind seeing that happen to you" Draco shot.

"I agree with Malfoy" Kiara said, not believing she just said that and hating every word, receiving several confused looks, including one from Ashanti and Draco himself, "Take a picture, it'll last longer! But he has a point. Only those creatures with human intelligence that wish to be called humans should be considered human. I mean, to centaur, the human race is beneath them, it would be a mortal insult"

"ENOUGH!" Sweex called, once again spreading order in his classroom, "As much as your interest and knowledge in the Dark Arts is very amusing, I want to remind you that this is Defense Against the Dark Arts, and not Debate class."

All students turned around to face him fully and some held their breaths again.

"As for the issue of vampires and werewolves. No, I do not think that they are dark all the time, but there is a dark magi that works within them at certain times. A werewolf would be the first to tell you that there is an intent to harm and spread the disease that comes out on the full moon. They are not intrinsically Dark, but the magic is there. The Ministry shooses to classify them as Dark.. who are we to argue" he said, hinting that he was more then happy to argue with the Ministry.

"And I realize that there are creatures not on the list that you believe should be there or vice versa. Those are really questions to be bringing up during your Care of Magical Creatures lass, what is it in their survival needs that might cause them to act in a way that brings harm to Muggles and Wizards"

He turned to the board and with a flick of the want, it turned, revealing a bunch of things for homework.

"Now, your homework assignment. I want all of you to write an essay about what you know already about the Dark Arts. I will be grading you on the knowledge that you put into that essay.

Class dismissed"

Everyone didn't dare to move as Sweex moved a book to the side and grabbed a piece of parchment, "Class Dismissed!" he said louder and within moments, the classroom was empty.

* * *

As both houses made their way to either the Great Hall, the Library or their Common room to spend the next free afternoon, a blinking piece of parchment on the door drew everyones attention.

"Attention fourth year students, due to the expected bad weather, Astronomy class is canceled"

Some students cheered, while others sounded disappointed.

"Well, I'm heading for the library to start on the essay, are you coming with me?" Hermione asked.

Ashanti nodded, "I will, better to get it done now then later"

But Harry and Ron didn't feel like working on it right now, as usual.

"Kiara, are you coming too?" Ashanti asked.

But Kiara didn't feel like working on homework either, "Please, I still need to recover from the lesson itself"

Ashanti shrugged, "Ok, I will see you later then" and then followed Hermione to the library.

Ron and Harry decided to go to the Gryffindor Common room and Kiara went to the dungeons, heading for the Slytherin room.

As she said the secret password and the portrait let her in, she found the common room deserted, except for one wizard sitting on his 'throne' infront of the fireplace.

Kiara chose to ignore Malfoy's presence and wanted to head for the girls dorm, when his icy voice stopped her.

"Oi, Prince!'

"What do you want Malfoy?" she turned around and crossed her arms.

"So.. you finally acknowledge my superiority" he sounded pleased.

"Oh please, don't flatter yourself Malfoy" Kiara rolled her eyes in disgust, "I only agreed because you made a point, a point that I was about to say myself when you piped in"

"Just admit it you admire me, just like everyone"

Was this guy serious? Kiara laughed, "Whatever Malfoy, dream on" she made her way up the stairs to the girls dorm.

"That Sweex sure is creepy" Ashanti said as she and Hermione were sitting by a table, a piece of parchment rolled out in front of them and quills in their hands.

"I know, I was sure he'd hex us, then again, Dumbledore wouldn't ask him to be a teacher if he would try and seriously hurt the students"

"But you know what creepsme out the most.. He said he had a history in Dark Arts.. what did he mean by that"

"Maybe he used to be a Death Eater" Hermione kid.

Ashanti stared at her for a brief moment with shock, then both of them burst out laughing.

As if Dumbledore would hire a Death Eater.. or would he?

* * *

**Lol!  
And yes, I have read every single book multiple times in both English and Dutch. ;)**


	4. 004 Quidditch

**A/N: Really? Nothing?**

**Chapter Four: Quidditch**

That evening, all the students gathered in the Great Hall once again. This time for dinner.

The tables were filled with delicious kinds of food, everything you can imagine and the Hall was filled with laughter and chat as everyone was talking about their first real school day.

There were a lot of conversations going on about the new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Sweex.

Turned out most of the students got the chills when they even mentioned his name, and everyone was trying to come up with an explanation for why he, a professor who said himself had a history in Dark Arts would be at Hogwarts to teach how to defend against the Dark Arts.

Even the younger students agreed that they rather had Snape as their teacher, then to spend one hour with this man.

"I can't wait for the Quidditch season to begin again" Harry said as he and the others sat down by the Gryffindor table.

"You're on the team?" Ashanti asked.

"Yeah, I'm the Gryffindor seeker" Harry proudly nodded.

"He was the first and only student ever to make it on the team in his first year" Ron added.

"Oh really?" she asked, "How'd you do that? Bribed the school?"

"It was in his blood, he was a master in flying, McGonagall had no other choice but to let him in" Hermione explained.

"In your blood?"

"My father used to be the Seeker for Gryffindor when he was attending Hogwarts" Harry told her.

Ashanti nodded and let out a slow "oh".

"Plus, he had the fastest broom in the world" Ron also mentioned, "The Nimbus 2000"

"That was, until Malfoy joined the Slytherin team in the second year. His father bought new Nimbus 2001 brooms just so he could get into the team" Hermione said, "Very unfair if you ask me"

"But a typical Malfoy action" Harry nodded.

"But then Harry here got a Firebolt because his Nimbus flew into the Whomping Willow" Ron continued.

"And as far as we know, Harry's the only one with a new, fast broom" Hermione added.

"Maybe Malfoy gave up?" Ashanti suggested.

"He's a Malfoy, he won't give up until he is crowned king" Harry shook his head.

Ashanti shrugged, the more she heard about Draco Malfoy and his ways to get what he wants, the more she started to dislike him, and the more she felt sorry for her friend to be stuck in the same house as him.

Speaking of which, she hadn't seen her friend since they had DADA together, and most of the Slytherin students were already enjoying their dinner.

She looked around and noticed that Draco was already there, but still no sign of Kiara.

Until, five minutes later, the doors of the Great Hall opened, and a soaking wet Kiara walked into the hallway, leaving behind a trail of water as it was dripping down her robes and hair, she was ignoring the several stares of the other students, and sat down somewhere by the Slytherin table.

Ashanti saw noticed Draco, Crabbe and Goyle roaring with laughter as they looked Kiara's way, and she was absolutely sure they had something to do with it.

And it was not long before Snape had rose from his seat and made his way to his drenched student.

"What happened?" he asked, looking down upon her with a serious face.

"I decided to take a shower with my robes on, Professor" Kiara answered.

Snape only frowned, he didn't like the tone in her voice as she answered him, after all, the only one permitted to use sarcasm in their conversation was he himself.

"See me in my office after dinner" he sneered and then returned to the teacher's table.

Dia leaned in to her friend, "So, what really happened?"

"Like I said, my robes were looking a little dirty, and I had to take a shower either way, so I thought it smart to go take a shower with my robes on, unfortunately, I forgot that these were still my only school robes so I had no choice but to wear them"

Her blond haired friend arched a brow, and Kiara couldn't make out if this was because she didn't believe her, or she did but found it rather odd.

Either way, she didn't care, that was her explanation.

Like she'd tell them what really happened, it would spoil the fun of thinking a revenge plan.

* * *

Earlier that evening, Kiara made her way to the first floor girls bathroom where she came across a friendly female ghost called Myrtle, or Moaning Myrtle as the other students called her.

They had a interesting conversations, Myrtle told Kiara why she died and why she was haunting the bathrooms, and with the occasional screams of anger, she really seemed like a good girl.

When Kiara decided to say goodbye and head over to the Great Hall for dinner, she found the door to the girls bathroom magically locked from the outside, and the soft sound of laughter was heard from the outer side.

Myrtle decided to take a look as to who trapped her newly made friend inside the bathroom, and of course, it was Draco Malfoy.

"Malfoy! Unlock the door now!" Kiara called through the door.

"Anyone hungry? Let's get some dinner" Malfoy laughed, "See ya later, Prince"

Kiara looked at Myrtle in the hopes that she could open the door from the outside for her, after all, she was a ghost and she could fly through walls.

But then she remembered that she was, indeed, a ghost and therefore couldn't take hold of anything because she didn't have too.

"Well, you're a witch, use magic" Myrtle then told her.

Kiara drew her wand and tried the Alohomora spell multiple times, but with no prevail.

She then thought, what kind of spell could get her out of it, and the first thing that came to mind was..

"_Expulso_!" she called, pointing her wand to the door.

A very powerful gust of wind escaped from the tip of her wand, blowing the door out of the way completely.

But the spell backfired, and instead of only hitting the door, it spread through the bathroom, ripping the toilets and sinks from the ground and wall, a fountain of water coming from every side of the bathroom, soaking Kiara entirely.

And that is how she ended up, soaking wet, in the Great Hall for dinner, though one part she told the rest was not a white lie, the part about how she only had one school robe.

* * *

After dinner, Ashanti and Kiara met up outside the Great Hall, and Ashanti couldn't help to laugh when she saw her friend.

"So.. what happened to you?" Ashanti asked.

"Malfoy locked the door of the girls bathroom on the first floor, and my spell backfired" she explained.

"What spell did you use then?"

"Expulso.."

"Are you kidding me? And I bet you were raging mad when you cast the spell"

"Well duh! I'm getting sick and tired of that Malfoy.. If every generation of Malfoy was in Slytherin, I can understand why they all turned evil"

Ashanti shook her head, "You know the power of the Expulso charm depends on the intent of the caster, and I bet you were even hoping that Malfoy was still behind the door"

Kiara scoffed, "Don't lecture me about spells, I know bloody well how it works"

At that point, Draco and his mates left the Great Hall, heading for the dungeons, and turned his head with a smirk, "Hope you had a nice bath, Prince" he laughed and then continued.

"I've had enough!"

"You can't use magic now, I think Snape is watching" Ashanti said, taking a quick glance back to see Snape keeping his eyes on the exit where they were standing.

"OK, time for some wand-less magic" Kiara growled, "Help me out on this one, I think those three baboons need to watch their feet, if you know what I mean"

Ashanti looked at her for a single moment, smiled and nodded, then both of them turned to the boys who were steadily walking away from them, still laughing and talking.

"Funis Contineo" both of them whispered, keeping their eyes on the three Slytherin boys.

Magically, their shoe laces started to untie and tie together.

Crabbe's laces tied to each other, and to Draco's left shoe, while Goyle's did the same with Draco's right.

Within moments, the three had lost their balance before they noticed what was going on, and landed on the stone cold grounds of the hall.

The other students in the hall stopped to laugh at the fallen prince, including Ashanti and Kiara.

"Not the best revenge plan, but it'll do for now" Ashanti added.

Draco managed to pull himself into sitting position and glared the girls way, "You think this is funny? You did this didn't you?"

"Us? Dearest Malfoy, how could we have did this? Do you see us holding a wand?" Ashanti asked.

He tried to get into standing position but the weight of Crabbe and Goyle who were still attached to his shoes dragged him down to the ground again.

He tried to untie the shoes but the charm prevented them from doing so and as a last resort, Draco pulled of his shoes and jumped back into standing position.

"Humiliate me in front of everyone did you? This means war!" Draco was far beyond just playing a game of pranking. At least, he seemed that way.

Draco indeed loved a challenged, especially when it involved Harry or one of the other Gryffindors, but that one of his own house mates, someone who was supposed to fall down on the knees and bow for the Slytherin Prince, was working together made it even more fun.

And because they constantly fought back in this prank war, he decided to take it a step farther, plotting more schemes.

But for today, he chose not to do anything else, tomorrow was the first Quidditch match against Ravenclaw, and he didn't want to risk any chances on the new girls.

Without any other word spoken, he turned around and made his way into the dungeon for the Slytherin Common room, his friends Crabbe and Goyle hot on his tail.

"Did you hear that Kiara, we're in a war" Ashanti laughed.

"I heard it allright. I'm starting to like being here again"

* * *

It was a nice summer day and the grounds were looking a little try because of the hot sun.

The grass in the stadium was placed under a spell, keeping it from turning into a field of flames.

Madame Hooch was looking pleased as always as she strode out tot the centre of her beloved Pitch and saw the bundled students in the stands, ready to witness the start of the Quidditch season.

Both houses, Slytherin and Ravenclaw, were cheering their team on loudly, even before the game started, and some were even holding signs to the other team with things like 'You're Going Down' and 'You'll Never Beat The Green Beater!'

Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ashanti were standing with the other Gryffindor students who came to cheer on their friends of the Ravenclaw house.  
Kiara and Dia were standing in the Slytherin stands, cheering on their own.

Using a spell to amplify her voice, Hooch addressed the crowd. "Welcome to the first game of the Quidditch season on this wonderful summer day! Give a loud welcome to your teams – Slytherin and Ravenclaw!"

The crowd broke into cheers as a loud squeaky noise was heard while the gates on each end of the stadium opened and a whoosh was heard as the teams flew onto the pitch.

Between the Slytherin players, was Draco, who was the seeker, while on the other hand, Cho Chang, Ravenclaw Chaser was waving to her friends.

Of course, Harry was cheering her on and Hermione told Ashanti this was all because he had a secret crush, a crush that he was denying so badly it wasn't even believable anymore.

Rosters in hand, Hooch checked the players flying around the pitch with the lists and nodded her head approvingly.

After several minutes, everyone had settled into their places overhead. She opened the equipments box that she had brought onto the field earlier, and released the Bludger and Snitch into the air. Holding the Quaffle in her hands, she addressed the players.

"I want a clean game from both Houses and try not to show off fancy moves to the fans – the sun can be blinding when you're playing so you need to focus on what you're doing. Remember to play your positions. Ready? On my whistle. One...two...THREE!" a shrill whistle was heard just as Hooch tossed the Quaffle into the air.

It was a blur of green and blue as the Chasers fought over possession of the Quaffle. Kicking, pushing and even biting occurred until Constatino Kolby, the Chaser of the Ravenclaw team, emerged with a bloody nose and the Quaffle in his hands. He managed to fly ten feet down the Pitch before getting a sharp elbow in the ribs by Paris Greenwood, Slytherin Chaser and Captain, who tried to knock the ball loose.

Kolby passed to Jack Jones who zoomed away from the commotion. Jones looked left and right, lobbed the Quaffle to Cho Chang, she entered the scoring area, shoots and.. DING!

"Ravenclaw Scores!" was called throughout the Pitch, the Ravenclaw students bursting into cheers for their team and a loud 'BOO' coming from the Slytherin side.

Clifford Carden, Slytherin Keeper, retrieved the Quaffle and threw it back into the game.

His long pass was caught by Evangeline Green, Slytherin Chaser, and she tucked the Quaffle safely under her arm. She almost ran into the outstretched bat of Willow Niahms and made a sharp swerve to the left, more pressure was put on the Slytherin Chaser as she headed towards the stands.

Paris Greenwood yelled something and Green tossed the Quaffle in the direction of her captain.

Greenwood caught the ball and the Slytherin fans were cheering loudly.

Looking cautiously around her before making her move, Greenwood narrowed her eyes and raced down the Pitch, she entered the scoring area where Dia Jones lay in wait in front of the goal hoops.

Greenwood raised her arm, she shot and.. DING! Greenwood's shot flew over the outstretched hands of Jones and the game was now tied!

Dia Jones retrieved the Quaffle and threw it back into play. The pass was caught by Tino Kolby and he swerved around Amanda LeSalle who tried to bump into him. Breathing with his mouth hanging wide open, Kolby's breath suddenly fogged up his goggles and he was forced to throw the Quaffle away. Luckily, Jack Jones was nearby and he caught the ball.

Jones zoomed forward but he was not alone – Kevin McKay was in hot pursuit of the Ravenclaw Chaser.

McKay pulled up alongside Jones and tried to rip the Quaffle away, Jones had only a split-second to make a decision. He raised his arm and lobbed it over the head of McKay.

The Quaffle was caught by Cho Chang who raced down the Pitch, she entered the scoring area where Clifford Carden lay in wait. Cho raised her arm, shot the Quaffle and.. DING!

Ravenclaw scored as the Quaffle sailed through the outstretched hands of Carden, the House now leading by ten points.

Clifford Carden retrieved the Quaffle and threw it back into play. His pass was caught by Paris Greenwood who narrowly avoids colliding with the broomstick of Ses Koto. Tucking the Quaffle under her arm, Greenwood zoomed off but Koto stuck with his captain just in case he was needed.

_**EEEEEEEEEEEE! EEEEEEEEEE! EEEEEEEEEEEE!**_

Greenwood ducked as the Bludger whistled towards her and escaped, she entered the scoring area, when suddenly, a piercing warrior scream was heard as Willow Niahms swung her Beater's Bat.

Greenwood raised her arm.. CRACK! _**EEEE! EEEEEE!**_SMACK! Niahms's Bludger hits the broomstick of Koto and send him hurtling into Greenwood.

The Quaffle slipped out of the Slytherin captain's grasp and floats to the ground.

A soft smacking sound was heard as both Koto and the Quaffle hit the tundra.

While the crowd gasps in horror, something gold darts through the air.

Wasting no time due to the confusion on the ground below, Dia Jones quickly puts the Quaffle back into play.

Her pass was caught by Jack Jones, and he zooms down the Pitch.

The flare of the sun caused Jones' eyes to water and he made a quick work of passing the ball to an open-mouthed Tino Kolby. Kolby dipped his head slightly but kept his eyes focused on his surroundings as he swerved around several Slytherin defenders.

A quick glance to his right and Kolby passed the Quaffle to Cho Chang, she entered the scoring area where Clifford Carden's figure loomed large before the goal hoops.

She made a slight move to the right, Carden copying her move, Chang released the Quaffle but Carden made a sweeping move with his broomstick and denied Ravenclaw a chance to score with a perfectly blocked shot.

The Quaffle sailed through the air and knocked a gold object out of the way as the Slytherin fans cheered on their Keeper for his perfect block.

The clocked shot was caught by Evangeline Green, and she tucked the Quaffle safely under her arm before zooming down the Pitch. She met with a flurry of blue and pushed around several times before escaping.

Green scanned the field for someone to pass to, then raised her arm and let loose of the Quaffle.

Paris Greenwood saw the Quaffle out of the corner of her eye and made a splendid catch just before entering the scoring area.

She raised her arm and shoots, Dia Jones reached out but it was in vain.. DING!

Greenwood scored a point and pulled Slytherin to within ten points of Ravenclaw!

A loud gasp was heard from the Stands – the Seekers had spotted the Snitch and were racing towards it.

Draco took a few glanced back to Mariel Morgan who was hot on his trail in the hunt for the Snitch.

It was a blur of blue and green as the Seekers chased the Snitched around the Pitch.

They headed towards the stands but then disappeared from view as they continued the hunt beneath the fabric coverings.

After several agonizing seconds, they reappeared over the tundra, both reached out but suddenly veer apart as the golden Snitch had disappeared from the view.

The Quaffle was now in the hands of Evangeline Green and she tucked it safely under her arm before zooming down the Pitch.

Several Ravenclaws tried to claw their way to the Quaffle and Green let out a snarl as she passed to Paris Greenwood.

Greenwood raced towards the goal hoops with several Ravenclaw defenders in hot pursuit

She entered the scoring area and immediately shoots.

Dia Jones smacked the Quaffle right back at the Slytherin captain and nearly knocked the young girl off of her broom.

The blocked shot caused Paris Greenwood to perform the Sloth Grip Roll and the crowd gasped in horror as the Slytherin captain dangled from her broom.

The Quaffle was caught by Cho Chang who had the wind knocked out of her and made a quick pass to Tino Kolby whose mouth appeared to be frozen into a temporary 'O' expression.

_**EEEEEEEEEEEE! EEEEEEEEEEEE!**_

The sound made Kolby zoom down the Pitch and he heard what he though to be a banshee about to attack him. In a state of panic, he threw the Quaffle away.

_**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!**_

Jack Jones came to the rescue and caught the Quaffle, but was suddenly swarmed by several Slytherin defenders.

_**EEEEEE! EEEEEE!**_CRRAACKK!

Willow Niahms had send another Bludger directly at Evangeline Green and broke not only a nail on the throwing hand of the Slytherin Chaser, but also took out a small chunk of her broomstick.

Meanwhile, Jones entered the scoring area, he shot and... DING! Ravenclaw scored again!

Clifford Carden retrieved the Quaffle and threw it back into play.

A furious Evangeline Green caught the ball and narrowed her eyes as she zoomed down the pitch.

Suddenly, she was flanked by two Ravenclaws who tried to do more damage to her ruined manicure as they tried to rip the Quaffle out of her hands, she placed her shoulder into one of the defenders and knocked Isabella Cortella out of the way.

Green then tossed the Quaffle forwards, Paris Greenwood made the grab and zoomed ahead.

Greenwood entered the scoring area, she released the Quaffle and.. DING! Slytherin scored.

Then something gold hovered over the stands.

Dia Jones threw the Quaffle back into play and her pass was caught by a stunned-looking Tino Kolby. He zoomed forward with the Quaffle tucked under his arm, and was suddenly glanked by Kevin McKay and Amanda Lesalle. Both Slytherin defenders tried to pry the Quaffle out of the Ravenclaw's clutches but Kolby somehow managed to pass the ball to Cho Chang.

Due to the sun that started to shine even brighter, Cho had a hard time balancing on her broom.

She let loose a wavering pass that was caught by Jack Jones, who followed his captains commands.

Jones entered the scoring area, Clifford Carden looming large before the goal hoops.

Jones let loose of the ball and and Carden made a sweeping motion with his broomstick, denying Ravenclaw a chance to score while the gold object was still hovering over the Stands.

Clifford Carden's blocked shot was caught by Paris Greenwood who stiffly tucked the Quaffle under her arm and zoomed down the Pitch. A swarm of blue flew towards her, but with their bats held high, Amanda Lesalle and Kevin McKay flew directly ahead to protect their captain in the now killing heat.

_**EEEEEEEE! EEEEEEEEEEEEEE!**_

Willow Niahms let out yet another wailing scream as she swung her bat...CRACK!

Niahms's Bludger sailed directly at Amanda Lesalle and unseated the Slytherin from her broom.

Blinking twice as the narrow miss, Greenwood entered the scoring area, raised her arm and shoots.

Dia Jones made a sweeping motion with her broomstick and knocked the Quaffle away from the left goal hoop.

Dia Jones's blocked shot was caught by Cho Chang and she tucked the Quaffle safely under her arm before zooming down the Pitch.

Kevin McKay swooped in and tried to pry the ball out of her grasp, but Cho managed to pass the ball safely to Jack Jones.

Jones zoomed ahead and spotted an open Tino Kolby. He caught the pass and entered the scoring area, he shoots but Clifford Carden nearly knocked the Ravenclaw out with the blocked shot.

Suddenly, the fans in the Stands are on their feet – the Seekers have spotted the Snitch!

Clifford Carden's blocked shot rocketed towards Tino Kolby and it knocked the Ravenclaw off his broom.

The crowd gasped as Kolby floated down to the warm tundra with his mouth frozen in what could be described as a surprised expression.

Paris Greenwood watched the entire incident as if it were in slow motion and she pointed her broomstick in the direction of the falling Quaffle. She scooped it up and set her sights on the opposite end of the Pitch, zooming ahead, she swerved around several Ravenclaws who tried to block her path.

Greenwood finally entered the scoring area, she raised her arm and shoots but Dia Jones swoops in and made a spectacular diving save.

The crowd continued to scream as the Seekers chased after the Snitch.

The Snitch didn't budge, the Seekers got closer and refused to slow down, then the Snitch flashed out of the way and the Seekers were forced to make a sharp move, and nearly took out a whole section of Slytherin fans as well as a few signs that were held up.

"Watch where you're flying Malfoy!" Kiara couldn't help but yell at her team's Seeker as they just barely escaped a catastrophe.

Draco shot her a dirty look and noticed that the Ravenclaw Seeker shot down to the centre of the Pitch.

He raced after her, narrowing his eyes and keeping them locked on the golden flying object in front of them.

The Ravenclaw seeker was getting closer to the Snitch and stretched her arm to reach it.

_**!**_

In a single blast, one of the Slytherin Bludgers crashed into her side, causing the Ravenclaw Seeker to loose her balance and knocked off her broom, onto the ground.

Draco lets out a laugh as he continue the pursuit

He stretched out his hand, and not a moment later, held his fist high into the air, he had caught the Snitch.

A shrill whistle was heard and Madame Hooch watched as the remaining athletes reached the tundra of the stadium.

"Draco Malfoy has caught the Snitch, 150 points for Slytherin. Slytherin wins"

The Slytherin fans burst into celebration and dance around as the Slytherin players each raise their first into the air for victory.

The Slytherin students dance their way to the dungeons as the defeated Ravenclaw students trail behind, looking tired and beaten.

"If it wasn't for that Bludger, Ravenclaw would've won" Ron sighed, not at all pleased with Slytherin's victory.

"Poor Mariel" Hermione nodded.

"Oh well, there will be other games, other chances" Kiara shrugged, while trying to hide the cheer in her voice, even though she was well aware that Draco would use this as another way to stroke his ego and feel superior, it felt good to know that her team won.

"Easy for you to say, your team won" Harry said.

"Ah, once it's Slytherin versus Gryffindor, I'm sure you'll beat Malfoy to the Snitch" Ashanti assured.

"Don't sound so confident, you can't predict the future" Kiara shook her head.

"No need to predict the future for this, it's a fact" Ashanti poked.

Kiara rolled her eyes, "Whatever, I'm heading to the Common room, see you later" she waved and followed the cheers into the dungeon.

"I suspect a little.. rivalry brewing" Harry said.

"What? No way, she was just kidding. I'm sure she knows Gryffindor would beat Slytherin any time" Ashanti shook her head.

"If you say so, but keep in mind, she _is _a Slytherin" Ron said.


End file.
